


The Night Witch

by DarkElements10



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: Miraz has fallen and peace has come over Narnia. But it hasn't come to Peter's head. As he tries to move forward and become the true High King, moments of his past keep him grounded in guilt and uncertainty where Brielle, Susan's lady in waiting, has all the answers to his problems. It's such a shame she has to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

Brielle did her best not to compare her own dressing to that of Queen Susan the Gentle's, knowing it was futile. Her own dressage could never compare. And yet, she could not help but feel pleased at her own; it was a common sort of dress; however the fitted waistband made her feel like a proper noble lady. The bodice festooned with just enough to make her feel glamorous.

Nevertheless, Queen Susan was always the one who drew the eye first, as it always had to be. And Brielle was the one to make it happen, taking her duties as her lady-in-waiting very seriously. It had been a few years since she had been taken from her home in Archenland to be trained to become a lady in waiting, and while her heart longed to be back in the mountainous region, she couldn't imagine giving up her life in Cair Paravel.

As it was, she would be home soon. Dressing Susan for that day's outing was enough to keep her hands, trembling with excitement to see her hometown, steady enough to work on brushing Susan's hair, ensuring it was tangle free to be twisted up in a very fanciful not. Susan, as observant as ever, noticed and made the comment, "Brielle, are you nervous?"

Brielle laughed, "No, your highness, I'm not nervous."

Susan brought her hand up and rested it on Brielle's, keeping her from continuing the brush forward. She twisted in her seat, form where she sat watching Brielle's movements in her mirror, and regarded her lady in waiting with a patient smile. "It's been so long since you've been to Archenland," She said. "Since any of us have been. I bet you miss it terribly."

Brielle lowered her chin. "I do," she agreed. "And, sometimes, I find that I miss my other home as well." She looked to Susan, who lowered her chin and nodded, understanding how it felt be taken from England, her first home, before finding her real home in Narnia. Brielle had been taken in a similar fashion from her home in Oxford, respectively. Though, a bit more unceremoniously as she'd been taking a bath at the time of her emergence at the beach. "Do you feel the same?" she ventured, speaking of the latter.

At that, Susan let out a quiet, unladylike snort. Something she would never be able to do in front of anyone but her lady in waiting or her siblings. "To go back where I was a nobody? Just thought to be nothing more than to grow up to be a wife and take care of children." She lightly tapped Brielle on the arm. "Surely, you know me better than that."

"Of course, I do," Brielle replied with a haughty lift of her tone, making Susan laugh. "As a matter of fact…" she moved to Susan's side and looked down at her conspiratorially. "I couldn't help but notice you haven't needed me to transcribe any writings for you as of late."

Susan lowered her head, studying her hands in her lap. "I haven't had…much to say lately," she explained.

"I see." Brille's lips pursed as she did her best not to smile. She brought her fingers up to run over the broach that covered her throat. "And are there any messages you'd like me to relay to King Caspian today?" Her words were teasing but struck true to Susan, who's cheeks blossomed a pretty hue of pink. "Surely you've found something to say."

"I believe this is the first time I've seen my dear sister without something to say."

Brielle stiffened for a moment before turning to face High King Peter, who casually strode into Susan's room. She looked to Susan, wondering if the High King had heard any of what they'd been speaking about. Susan, on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes before standing to greet her brother.

"Honestly, Peter, how many times do I have to tell you to announce your presence before coming into my room?" Susan tipped her head toward Brielle. "We could have been having a private conversation." She tossed Brielle a little wink, making Brielle smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry I interrupted a conversation about your tea drinking habits," Peter said sarcastically.

"We do much more than speak about tea, Peter," Susan chided him. She pressed a finger to her cheek. "Though, I'm not surprised you wouldn't know that. There's not much more going on in your head other than war and sword fighting."

"Yes, but that's the best part," Peter joked back.

His eyes shifted toward Brielle, and, Brielle noted, seemed to have finally managed to ascertain her without any embarrassment. After all, it wasn't every day the Magnificent and Just Kings were summoned to the beach when a Daughter of Eve arrived, to find her sudden transportation from a calming bath after a rough day of classes had deposited her there, void of any clothes.

As a matter of fact, Brielle spotted and had to keep her upper lip from curling in annoyance, he seemed to smirk at her in greeting. She felt her stomach twist, a combination of the memory of their first meeting that she tried to suppress and from the way he looked at her. She wasn't quite sure if she'd gotten over her embarrassment but took his lead when he reached a hand out to her and extended hers.

"Lady Brielle," he greeted, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand.

"Your Highness," she replied. Then, boldly, she added, "I assure you Susan and I have been speaking of more important matters than just tea."

"I'd hope so," Peter replied with a grin. He folded his arms and lifted his chin haughtily. "There's more to life than the conversations of the, shall we say, more tedious sort."

Susan rolled her eyes. "There goes that sword-fighting mind again." She sounded less patient this time around. "What is it that you wanted, Peter? There's much we need to do before we leave for Archenland."

That seemed to revive a thought in Peter's mind, for his expression turned serious and he looked toward the lady in waiting once more. "Brielle, could you please ensure the servants are prepared for our departure?" He asked.

"All right." Brielle brought herself up from her kneeling position, being careful to smooth down Susan's many layered dress as she did so. She didn't miss the no-so-subtle request for her to leave. A private matter between a King and Queen was simultaneously a private matter between a brother and sister. "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

Brielle's eyes flashed and she couldn't help but add, "And I'll have you know that while you may regard Queen Susan as just your sister, may I remind you that her proficiency with an arrow has saved you on more than one occasion? Moments, of which, I'm sure you'd be more grateful for, if it found you in a nursing bed."

Peter cocked his head in conjunction with the sudden spread of his arms. "I apologize." His words were lofty, though a bit clipped, not particularly liking the taste of the words in his mouth as he said, "For once…I was wrong."

Brielle tipped her head in response, the corners of her lips turning up. "With all due respect sire," she said, letting the words out as slowly as Peter had done. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Susan laughed, while Peter appeared to be stuck between glowering at her and smiling in amusement. It didn't help how easily Susan, who was very adept at acting like a queen, was, at that moment, acting like a sister having a good laugh at a brother. Susan, still grinning away, waved a hand towards Brielle. "That will be all."

"Yes, your highness." Brielle curtsied, turned on her heel, her dress dusting the floor as she left to find the servants and do as she was told.

Rounding the corner of the long corridor, Brielle made sure no one was watching her, watching to see that she went the correct direction, and headed toward her own bedchamber. Once in her room, she whipped back the hem of her dress and slid a long, thin, jewel encrusted sliver of wood from a holster on her leg.

Her wand.

She waved it through the air, re-organizing her room in seconds. Her books, that had been laid on her desk, lifted and floated back into its spaces. Her bed covers, which had become disheveled in her haste to get ready that morning, pulled back and tucked neatly into place. But, most importantly, her journal slid out from its hiding place and floated to her. Brielle waved her wand once more, the journal opened and flipped through pages until it reached where she'd left off.

With a half-smile, she waved her wand once more, allowing words to form on the page, taking down her interactions with the High King and Queen.

 _She hasn't had me deliver any messages to Caspian in a little while,_ Brielle noted. _Which is strange for her. Her reaction to my question proved there's still something there. But she still hasn't said anything to her siblings despite my insistence. He could make her happy, I've always seen it. She just needs to allow herself to open up to that happiness, she's not being courted—though there have been many Knights, Barons, and Kings who'd been vocal about their want to make her their Queen._

_I really want her to be happy. She and Caspian would be lovely together._

Brielle thought of Caspian then. The King. He was attractive, every woman in Narnia, Telmar, and most of the surrounding countries had something nice to say about Caspian's looks. Not to mention his charm to those he spoke to and how he ruled. There weren't many women who didn't have something nice—and sometimes vulgar—things to say about him.

As for High King Peter…Brielle twisted her mouth aside as she thought about His Highness. He who ruled Narnia before King Caspian. There were more than enough women that wished to be his Queen. A common sort of gossip among the servants, who did as much as they could to get the attention of him and the Just King as well.

Peter was attractive, Brielle surmised, gently running her fingertips along the broach around her neck that glowed along with the tip of her wand. Something about the way he ruled, but also held a mischievous streak when he was able to be more himself, had many young women internally screaming with excitement if he cast even a passing glance her way.

It was such a shame she had to kill him.


	2. Between Clenched Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, you see how Brielle interacts with those around the castle and brings up a tiny bit of her past that she's not looking forward to revealing to the Queen.

Brielle stood aside, watching as the servants put the finishing touches on the breakfast items that adorned the large table for the five royals of Narnia to feast upon that morning. While she made sure the spread was evenly adequate—no one could come close to King Edmund’s share of the spoils—she stepped back and nodded to the servants.

“That will be all, thank you.”

“Yes, Lady Brielle.”

They curtsied or bowed before leaving the room for the majesties to arrive once they’d finished their morning routines. Brielle had remembered to call for the maids to draw Susan’s bath after her daily writing in her journal. As it was, there was still time to be had if the seriousness if Peter’s expression was anything to go by.

Brielle glanced at the food that was laid out on the table, knowing she couldn’t partake in any of it unless invited by any of the majesties. Even then, she was far from wanting to give into that temptation. Not to say that she had put a sort of spell over the food or laced it with anything to harm Peter, but the thought had crossed her mind once before.

A simple trace of arsenic, just enough to ensure the illness that wouldn’t be detected until it drew concern. From then on, she’d continued to ensure he grew into his illness until he’d, unfortunately—or fortunately depending on the point of view—passed away. However, lacing his food would not be the best course of action, she knew.

There were too many people who could pinpoint her to be the one behind the treasonous crime. Too many knew it was her duty to ensure that Susan was not harmed or poisoned in any way. Having been appointed to watching the servants would ensure even further it was her responsibility if something were to pass their notice. Even putting a spell over the food would be difficult. She’d come into her powers since first arriving in Narnia, but found it increasingly infuriating by the day that she still was unable to focus her power on one object rather than on multiple ones at a time.

Tainting one goblet should be easy, the last thing she wanted was to taint all the others…not when they didn’t have anything to do with it.

 _Not like you’re not going to hurt them in the process,_ Brielle reminded herself. She pushed the horrid thought away the second it appeared. Wouldn’t allow herself to even _think_ of the pain and suffering it’d cause Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian. The sort of pain she couldn’t even bare to think.

But it was what they said about revenge, she mused. That it was a dish best served cold. A life for a life and all that.

If it weren’t for him, she’d be able to be come into her power and become one of the greatest witches that ever graced their presence in Narnia. Hearing footsteps coming towards the dining area, Brielle cleared her throat, equally smoothed down her dress and wavy hair that hung in tendrils around her face, and lifted her chin, ready to greet his or her highness. To which she did with a deep curtsy when she saw Lucy practically skip through the doors of the dining area.

Nothing to be called a fanciful room, but Lucy continued to marvel at the decorations that festooned the walls and corners, the brightness of the sunlight that streamed through the large windows overlooking the grounds of the castle. Brielle couldn’t help but give a fond smile.

Though Lucy was not yet of age to have a lady-in-waiting, a topic she would sometimes gripe about when it came to reminisce of how old she truly was, Brielle did tend to her when Susan asked her to be, or when Lucy questioned for Brielle to be shared. Of course, Brielle didn’t mind, she enjoyed her work and enjoyed working with both Queens of Narnia.

“Good morning, Brielle,” Lucy greeted, giggling softly when Brielle curtsied once more. “That’s right, I implore you to work as my entertainment whenever I enter a room,” She teased.

“I only aim to please,” Brielle teased in response. “Would you care for me to sing?”

At that, Lucy’s nose wrinkled ever so slightly, though she kept the pleasant smile on her face. “I’ve heard you sing. Please don’t.”

“I can’t be any worse than Edmund.”

“Mmm.” Lucy tapped a finger to her cheek. Her eyebrows twitched upwards. “Do you care to make a bet on that?”

Brielle bowed her head gracefully. “I do not.” She tipped her head toward the entrance to the dining area. “I will let you all dine in peace, I’ll go back to my quarters and have my bath drawn so that we can depart for Archenland as soon as possible.”

“Would you mind to taking down a message for me while you’re at it?” Lucy asked. Brielle nodded and waited for Lucy to dictate. “Just a silly reminder, really. I need to ensure that I take the time to go to the infirmary.”

“Do you feel sick, Lucy?”

“No! But Ii must continue with my studies. My cordial makes it so that I can heal people, but I’d like to know how to do it without having to use it.” She gestured to her side, where her cordial was always situated, ready in case of an emergency. “As it is, I’ve found that my bedside manner has been applauded,” she added in a cheeky manner.

“That’s because our Valiant Queen shows love to all creatures. I’ll be sure to take down that reminder for you.” Brielle curtsied once more, sure she was dismissed and Then she grew serious, clasping her hands in front of her dress. “I ensured the servants were to arrange your carriages. I will check on them before I go to my own quarters.”

“See you, Brielle.”

Brielle swept from the dining area and headed back to her room. Along the way, she passed guards, knights, maids, and servants who all smiled and nodded her way. Brielle smiled and nodded to them in response. She stopped short when, rounding the corner of the elongated hall came two servants, that almost plowed her over.

Typically, servants held a sense of decorum when doing their duties in the castle, but that wasn’t always upheld by the children. Brielle smiled as she watched Rosie and her younger brother Roman, run in circles around her, arms outstretched as they tried to slap each other on the arm in what appeared to a bizarre version of a chasing game.

“Be careful,” Brielle warned them, grimacing when she saw Rosie give Roman a particularly hard push that nearly projected him into the wall. “Hey, hey.” She grasped their arms, bring them to a halt as they flailed their arms and legs, trying to hit each other. “What’s going on?”

“Rosie! Roman!” A servant hurried around the corner and came to a stop, when she spotted Brielle. Clasping her hands together, she quickly—almost frantically—curtsied. “Oh, Lady Brielle! I’m so sorry for the interruption. I told these two not to wander off while I set up breakfast for the royals. I hope they didn’t disturb you. Please, let me take them—” she held her hands out towards her children, waving frantically. “I’m sorry, there’s so much for me to do and I was hoping to show them what needs to be done around the castle in case—”

Brielle smiled and grasped Adrianna’s shoulders. The head of the servants, Brielle had gotten to know Adrianna very well and had become very close to her, even being there to witness the birth of her two children. Once docile infants had surely seemed to grow into their rambunctious tendencies the older they became. “Adrianna, no need to worry, nothing’s been broken and I’m sure once they get their energy out they’ll be able to help you a bit more.”

“Brielle,” Rosie said, turning her large hazel eyes up at her.

“ _Lady_ Brielle,” Adrianna hissed.

Rosie puffed up her cheeks, rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. She reached up and grasped Brielle’s hands, working to free herself. “ _Lady Brielle_ ,” she said petulantly. “Roman hit me.”

“Rosie hit me first!” Roman screeched back.

“He’s a horrid brother. I was trying to prove to him who was the elder sibling. And, rightfully, the who will inevitably take the name of our family and—”

Brielle laughed quietly. Rosie was only six years old, but she clearly had heard a lot about the royals’ reign back in the Golden Age. Enough so she’d watch her rule all the young servant children with any long and pointy object she could find, knighting some, and demanding others to go to prison for treason—or which “treason” to her meant knocking her down.

“Once you’re done with your royal duties, would you like to help me ensure that Queen Susan’s carriage is ready for the voyage to Archenland?” Brielle asked, smoothing Rosie’s hair back from her forehead as the young girl nodded, eyes widening in amazement. Roman made a whining sound and tugged on Brielle’s other hand. “You too, Roman.”

Roman stuck his tongue out at Rosie before they followed their mother, who called for them once more, and disappeared as Susan walked up, chuckling quietly. “They sure do remind me of me and Peter when we were that age.”

“You tried to kill him?” Brielle asked, surprised. She hadn’t known Susan to be anything more than refined and able to hide any anger she may have felt until the right time to unleash it. Sure, she confided in Brielle all the times where she grew frustrated with having to keep up appearances in front of the kingdom and could release it when they were alone.

“I wouldn’t say I’ve gone that far,” Susan said with a light laugh, blue eyes sparkling. “But there had been plenty moments when our mum and dad had to tear us apart.” She bobbed her head. “Peter would say I was an absolute terror. I can say the same about him. And even more so once Ed came along. He so followed Pete around, wanting to do everything he did.”

“And here I thought Lu was Peter’s favorite,” Brielle commented.

“She likes to think she’s everyone’s favorite, I suppose,” Susan said.

“Speaking of Lucy, I was to write a note to remind her to look into the infirmary.”

Susan’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I hope she’s not falling ill. Not when we’re to be setting off for Archenland once we commence our breakfast.”

“Not at all, Su, she’s working to learn as much about healing as she can, so that she doesn’t have to rely on her cordial,” Brielle explained. “There’s plenty of it left, but you know Lucy. She wants to be there for everyone on her own volition.”

“That would be Lu, when she’s not running around trying to find out everyone’s business.” Susan’s smile then turned mischievous, her eyes shining even further. “That reminds me of some interesting information that I’ve managed to come across.” Brielle lifted her eyebrow. “Of your life in Archenland.”

“Please remind me,” Brielle said. “As I’m unsure of what you’re referring to.” Though, with a sinking feeling, she had an idea she knew what Susan was talking about, and had it confirmed the moment Susan mimicked Brielle and lifted an eyebrow, lips pursing.

“Do the names Vincent and Silas ring a bell?”

Brielle couldn’t help the groan that slipped past her lips for nothing irritated her more than Vincent and Silas, two nobleman whose families hers were close to. And the two who managed to create more strife for her than High King Peter the Magnificent could ever think of.

“I see that they do,” Susan said. She reached out and grasped Brielle’s hands. “There’s a story here, I can tell. Are they previous suitors of yours?” She continued to press when Brielle moved to take her hands away from Susan’s but found the Gentle Queen to be much stronger than she let on. Not that Brielle needed convincing, she was the one to aid Susan in her archery and combat training. She had the bruises, welts, and scars to prove it. “Come on, you can tell me!”

“There’s nothing to tell, Susan, I assure you,” Brielle said.

“Liar.” Susan tapped her cheek before pressing her fingertip into Brielle’s shoulder, gently pushing her backward. “What is it, then, if they’re not suitors?” Brielle continued to remain tight-lipped.

There was a reason she kept a lot of her past quiet, most of which determining how her future was going to go. Brielle surreptitiously glanced towards the hem of her dress where her wand gently brushed against her thigh. She had to think of a different place to hide it once she arrived in Archenland and was able to dress following her home’s rules of regality.

“If you’re so insistent on setting me up with Caspian, then I feel it’s only fair that you allow me into that portion of your life and inquire—"

“I’ll be sure to introduce you,” Brielle interrupted with a bright smile. “Once we arrive, we’ll send for them and I’ll introduce you.”

Susan’s mischievous smile faded into the pleasant one that had Susan well known in not just Narnia, but on Earth as well. “I look forward to it.”

Brielle curtsied and left Susan to dine with her siblings. The second Brielle turned her back, the smile dropped from her face, replaced with an eyeroll and an expression of disgust.

She wouldn’t be able to get Peter that day, but the right opportunity would present itself soon. If the mere thought of seeing Vincent and Silas didn’t drive her to pitch their carriage into the water on the way to Archenland.

Brielle wanted to kill the High King, but didn’t think Aslan would let her into his country if she managed to take out herself and Susan as well. She didn't think his sense of humor was _that_ good.


	3. From The Past

**Chapter Two**

“Rosie, Roman, it’s time to come down,” Brielle said.

She reached up towards the horses tied to the front of the carriage where the young servants sat atop, giggling as they ran their hands along the horse’s main.

They simply giggled louder and leaned out of the way of her attempts to pull them down. Brielle smiled, taking a step back as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Oh, to be so young and carefree. To not care so much about different social classes to be in and what it meant for everyone. Brielle looked at the carriages that were to carry the royals and let out a sigh, feeling her stomach twist in apprehension.

Almost time for them to go to Archenland. And, while most would’ve been excited to go home, she was increasingly dreading it as the seconds passed. She wasn’t ashamed of her past life by any means, but, like many others, couldn’t help but compare what she knew of her life to what the Royals had. The clothing, the servants, the way they simultaneously ruled over Narnia and Telmar—more so Telmar as Cair Paravel, the Pevensies’ home, was still in ruin—with Caspian by their side. Becoming formidable forces to anyone who may want to challenge their reign or exude their own force upon them.

There were those that quivered at the mere mention of any of their names. And yet, Archenland was one of Narnia’s closest allies. There was nothing but peace between the two countries. It made sense that the royals would want to visit after Miraz’s fall to ensure the peace was being kept and to establish a better connection—politically—in case there was another uprising.

The idea of them meeting Vincent and Silas made her upper lip curl every second the thought crossed her mind. She managed to sell it well enough, to Susan, that they were at least friends. But friends were the last thing she would’ve willingly said. Then again, she hadn’t anticipated being back in Archenland with the Pevensies anytime soon. She missed it greatly, devouring any letter she received, often reading it and re-reading it well into the night. But, as there were some things even the Pevensies didn’t miss about their home in England, there were things Reagan didn’t miss about Archenland.

She rarely, if ever, thought about her home in Essex, in the real world. With all the time she’d spent in Narnia it was very much like “the real world” ceased to exist, nothing more than distant memories that came up at times where her mind wandered, in brief moments by herself.

Brielle was knocked out of her thoughts—literally—when the horse let out a whinny, upset by something about Rosie and Roman being on its back, and tossed its head, knocking into Brielle’s side. She fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees, feeling the skin pull back. She turned back to the horse, glaring at it as it continued to wave its head around, starting to nervously stamp its feet to the ground.

At Brielle’s glare, the horse seemed to become more much agitated, starting to whinny louder and louder. _Yeah, you’re going to regret that,_ Brielle thought. She curled her fingers into her palm, ready to raise her hand and set a spell on the horse, only stopping when she heard Edmund’s laugh behind her.

“I see you don’t have the magic touch with animals,” he said, reaching up to place his hands along the neck of the horse. Almost instantly, the horse calmed down, gently stamping its foot along the ground and breathing quietly through its nose. Edmund reached out and ran his fingers over its head, between the eyes and down to the snout. “You should see how the rest of them are. Scary, innit?” He reached towards Rosie and Roman, who’d grown silent upon the arrival of the Just King, eyes turning to wide saucers when he slipped his hands under their arms and gently carted them to the ground.

Once they were firmly on the ground, Rosie and Roman continued to stare up at him, jaws slacked as Edmund chuckled nervously. It wasn’t until Brielle shooed them back to their mother that they finally moved, scampering away as fast as their legs would take them, kicking up dust as they went. Brielle chuckled to herself, carefully pulling herself to her feet, dusting off the front of her dress.

“I thought you became used to the animals around here,” Brielle commented. “All the talking beasts and…” she trailed off, seeing the dark look come to Edmund’s eyes. He continued to, absentmindedly, stroke the neck of the horse as he turned away from her.

“So much time has passed since we left the first time,” Edmund remarked. “Since we came back. Some of our friends…we’ve lost more than we thought we would. The Beavers, Mr. Tumnus…” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “The centaurs, the minotaurs, the fawns…everyone is gone. The friends that we had when we first arrived were taken down by Jadis and her army. Then, once we left, things moved on without us, for hundreds of years. They lost their rulers, their ability to speak…”

Brielle watched as Edmund clenched his jaw, a vein throbbing in his neck. He cleared his throat, turning his back toward Brielle so she didn’t see the frustration that came to his eyes. Brielle ducked her head, licking her lips. She hadn’t been there for a good chunk of their adventures the first few times they went to Narnia, had been transported to the beach of Cair Paravel when they were slowly falling into their roles of the prophecy of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve.

Edmund wasn’t one who liked to show his emotions too much, she noticed while working along side Susan. He was jovial when he was in a good mood and could be downright nasty when he was feeling slighted in some way. But other than that, he didn’t allow himself to get too caught up in his feelings. Whether it was sadness or jealousy, he did his best to keep it at bay. But it was moments like this, when he didn’t have an audience, where he didn’t have to _be_ King Edmund the Just that he was truly himself.

Not that his sarcastic and joking manner wasn’t his true self. But sometimes it was hard to keep up the façade. While he didn’t know it, she certainly understood how exhausting it could be.

“We were attacked once,” Edmund added. “By a bear. We just came back to Narnia and…well, I’m sure you remember everything that happened after that.” He turned back to her with a half-smile, his freckled cheeks turning up as one side of his mouth flipped up.

“Yeah.” Brielle folded her arms, a very unladylike thing to do, but found herself in good company. _As it was,_ she reasoned. _If it keeps things from going South, it makes it easier for me to get to the High King._ “I remember something about showing off and dropping a torch.”

Edmund rolled his eyes. It was a hard thing to speak about, Brielle knew. How things could’ve gone even worse with the raid against Miraz’s castle, had Edmund not been able to recover from dropping the only signal they had to taking them by surprise, there would’ve been more casualties. Edmund held that guilt for a long while, unable to look Peter or Caspian in the eye as days passed, working harder than ever when training to go against Miraz once more.

 _Not that the others noticed,_ Brielle thought. They were too busy arguing over what to do; arguing whether they should stage another ambush, whether they should wait for Aslan’s help, argued over Peter’s and Caspian’s ideas of what to do to take down Miraz once and for all.

“I wasn’t showing off,” Edmund defended himself. He finally lowered his hands from the horse and folded them across his chest, like a petulant child. He even lifted his chin in a manner she was sure he did a lot when he and his siblings were younger. “I was getting ready for my first plan of attack.”

“Yeah, that was it.” Brielle looked over her shoulder and stood back from Edmund when she noticed the rest of the royals were heading their way, flanked on all sides by knights, pages, and aides. Brielle grasped the sides of her dress and swung her leg out into a deep curtsey. “Your majesties.”

“You know you don’t have to be so forward with us,” Edmund said, almost patronizingly.

Brielle merely shrugged as she stood from her curtsey. “There re certain ways I must act in public,” she reminded him. “Though I am Queen Susan’s Lady in Waiting, it doesn’t mean that I am to have any special privileges when I’m around others.”

“It doesn’t?” Lucy teased, making Brielle smile. She sucked in a breath between her teeth, practically bouncing on her toes, showing off her young age compared to the age she truly—technically—was. “Are we ready to go? I can’t wait to get back to Archenland.”

“Careful, Lu,” Caspian joked. “If you get any more excited, we’ll have to have you run along with the horses.”

Susan laughed along with Peter and Edmund. “Do you really think that’ll get us there faster?” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. “There’s more than enough things I thought of to get Lucy’s energy out but making her run the carriages isn’t one of them.”

“I have a very good imagination,” Caspian replied. He leveled his gaze on hers. “When it comes to ensuring my own means of entertainment and pleasure, that is.” Susan blushed and looked away, finding she had no way to turn when she saw Brielle send a smirk her way. Due to that, Susan turned her gaze to the ground, as if suddenly interested in the flowers by her feet.

“Are we ready to go then?” Peter asked, unknowingly rescuing his sister from the sweetly awkward exchange. When he got positive responses, he moved to place his hands on Edmund’s and Lucy’s shoulders, holding them back from climbing into the nearest carriage. “You two are going in your own carriage.”

Edmund’s expression immediately turned into one of such outrage that only a younger sibling could muster. The one on Lucy’s face wasn’t much better. She quickly arraigned her features to appear innocent while equally perturbed. A look that usually had Peter walk back on any sort of punishment or order he was to give to his youngest sister. “Why do we have to go in our own carriage?” Edmund demanded.

“Yes, I believe we’ve managed to pride ourselves and you on what we’ve done ot hold ourselves in such high standards as the Kings and Queens of Narnia,” Lucy added. She lifted her chin in the same manner Edmund had before but continued to hold a more regal air as she did so. “So…I demand you to tell us why we have to be sequestered like some sort of commoner.”

Peter folded his arms and smirked at the younger of the four Pevensie children. “I don’t want to have to take the entire trip to Archenland hearing you constantly ask, “Are we there yet?” or stating that you have to use the loo, or get into one of your inevitable pinch fights because you’re bored. Or any other childish games you’d get into.”

At that, Edmund visibly bristled. “I haven’t done that in years.” He jerked his thumb over to Lucy. “And, even then, Lu’s always the one to start it!”

“I do not!”

“You do, too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too.”

Susan rolled her eyes then shook her head at Peter, who continued to smirk. If it were possible, it grew wider. “You do love to be right, don’t you?” She asked.

“You have no idea.”

With that, the group moved to climb into their carriage. A servant opened the door for Susan and Brielle to climb inside, with Caspian and Peter taking their hands to help them up the steps. Susan smiled fondly at Caspian as she passed him to get inside. A fond smile that he gave back, seconds before glancing at Peter to ensure he hadn’t noticed the exchange. Brielle, on the other hand, did her best to keep her smile on her face as she took Peter’s hand and allowed herself to be brought up into the carriage.

She sank into her seat on the outside of Susan, her rightful place to protect Susan in case of an ambush and smoothed down her dress. Turning her head, she watched as Edmund and Lucy went to their own carriage, already bickering with each other as they went.

Caspian laughed and nudged Peter’s on the shoulder. “You truly do know your siblings.”

“Well, when you’ve been on enough car rides with those two in the backseat, I reckon you learn things pretty quickly,” Peter replied. He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as the carriage started up and moved along the dirt path leading from the Telmarine castle.

“How long is the ride, again?” Susan asked Brielle. _Long enough,_ Brielle thought. Instead, she gave Susan a ballpark guess on how long it would take to get to her home. Susan beamed and nudged Brielle in the side. “Then, not much longer until we meet the mysterious Vincent and Silas.”

At that, Peter and Caspian both perked up. “Vincent and Silas?” Peter repeated. His tone seemed to turn a bit cool at the edge. Something Brielle couldn’t miss despite the teasing warmth that masked it. “Are they suitors of yours?”

“Why is it that whenever they’re mentioned it is automatically assumed they’re my suitors?” Brielle asked, working to deflect the conversation. She brought her hands to her lap and started to twist her fingers together. A distracted motion, albeit a calming one. “No, they’re not my suitors, they’re from a noble family and they’re people I’ve known for a very long time.”

Caspian rubbed his chin. “And you’re not betrothed?”

“No.”

“Not even politically.”

“No.”

“Then why all the secrecy surrounding them?”

Brielle’s eyebrows twitched upwards. “A lady’s got to have her secrets,” she replied, putting on a haughty tone that made the others laugh. The conversation quickly changed, bringing Brielle some relief. She watched as Susan produced a book from the pocket below her seat and started to read and Peter and Caspian fell into a conversation about war strategies and political moves of Telmar; all the decisions that resulted in its eventual fall.

Brielle continued to twist her fingers, moving it back and forth as the seconds passed. A smirk came to her face when conversation around her slowly, slowly started to die. Susan turned the pages of her book a bit slower, Peter and Caspian started to yawn. Very slowly, their heads stared to droop.

Bringing her fingers up to touch her broach, Brielle watched as Peter, Caspian, and Susan all fell asleep, breathing quietly as they fell into a deep slumber. Brielle looked to Susan and held her breath, momentarily waving off the guilt that struck her. She hated that Susan, Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy had to become caught in the crossfire, but they’d understand in the long run.

They had to.

Peter’s head fell to his chest, eyes slamming shut.

 _Good night, your majesty,_ Brielle thought, dropping her hand from her broach.

* * *

"Peter…Peter!"

Peter groaned as he heard the urgency in his little sister's voice. Sitting in the library, he thought that he would be able to get a little bit of peace and quiet. Not that he didn’t enjoy his siblings’ company, they were closer than most families were, but being together all the time made it difficult to find time to himself. Frustration crept into his shoulders, already having a feeling he knew what Lucy was calling him for. His suspicions were confirmed as soon as Lucy appeared beside him, out of breath, her braided pigtails flopped over her shoulders.

Peter saw the terror in her eyes, noticed the heavy breathing, and the way she clutched her chest. Whatever it was had her find her big brother as soon as possible.

"Ed's in a fight again." He didn’t have to ask, he knew already. He closed the book he’d been reading and set it aside as Lucy confirmed it. But he must’ve been moving slower than Lucy wanted for she grabbed his arm, starting to tug at it.

“Susan is trying to stop him. We keep telling him that mum is going to be really mad. But you know Ed's temper."

"Unfortunately, I do." Peter replied.

More often than not, Edmund’s anger was turned to him for one reason or another. Peter could feel anxiety run through his body. If Susan was really trying to stop Edmund, it had to be a bad fight. Usually, Susan would sit back and comment once on Edmund’s foolishness before rolling her eyes and watching the rest play out.

Peter leapt from his chair so fast it toppled to the floor. Others that were in the library looked over at him in confusion as Peter and Lucy ran out of the library. "Where is he?"

"The front lawn!" Lucy replied as she struggled to keep up with her oldest brother. Peter cursed under his breath, making Lucy gasp quietly in surprise.

The two ran across the grounds, immediately finding the fight as they approached. A large crowd had gathered around with guys and girls both shouting, watching, and egging on whomever was in the middle of the circle. Peter came to a stop at the edge of the crowd and scanned the scene. There was a kid lying on the ground, holding onto his nose. Blood had stained the collar of his shirt and his tie. Across from the circle, Peter spotted Susan. As if she knew she was being watched, Susan lifted her head and caught Peter's eye, sorrow clearly written on her face.

Peter suddenly felt a surge of anger.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed his way into the center of the circle, just as Edmund was shoved backwards by another student. Peter caught his brother before he hit the ground and held on tightly as Edmund tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Knock it off, Ed!" Peter grunted, holding on tighter as Edmund continued to flail.

"Get _off_ , Pete!" Edmund shouted. He flailed so violent that he accidentally hit Peter in the face.

"Get out of here!" Peter called to the two students that were fighting against Edmund. They glowered at the younger Pevensie boy, clearly still itching for a fight, before turning and walking away, seeing the fire that raged in Peter’s eyes when he glared at them over Edmund’s head. Now that the fight was over, the other students walked away too.

Peter shoved Edmund away from him, turning to tend to his own bruise.

"Ed, are you ok?" Lucy asked her brother.

"I'm fine." Edmund muttered, eyes downcast.

"Like hell, you’re fine,” Peter snapped back. Edmund took a step back. “Why do you _always_ have to act like this, Ed?"

"I-"

"Don't you know the reason that mum has been so upset lately is because of your actions? All of the fights that you've been getting into?"

"Peter" Susan warned.

"Sod off, Susan!" Peter snapped at her. He sighed and turned his head away, tugging on the ends of his hair. He turned on his heel and stared back to the library, taking long, angry strides as he went. When he arrived, he pushed open the doors to go inside, then stopped.

Instead of the library filled with students and other scholars, he found himself standing along the shore. Waves lapped at his feet, rushing up to soak the ends of his slacks. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed together, taking in the scenery.

He turned and brought up a hand, shielding his eyes from the immense sunlight that stretched over the sand. Twisting around, he looked for his siblings, finding them gone. Sweat flooded his palms. He dropped his hand from his face and glanced around.

"Su!" he shouted. His voice was barely audible over the crashing waves. “Ed! Lu! Where are you?” He paused, waiting for something, anything. He licked his lips, getting nothing in response. “Answer me!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane."

Peter whirled around, pressing his lips together when he found Maugrim padding towards him, leaving footprints in the sand as he went. Maugrim. Jadis’s right hand, captain of the secret police. Peter remembered their last encounter all too well. Remembered how Susan and Lucy were playing around in the river, shortly after they had first met Aslan, and they were attacked by the large wolf, who clearly wanted nothing more than to tear them limb from limb. Peter, to protect his sisters, had no choice but to go in and fight the wolf.

Truth be told, Peter hadn’t wanted to kill him. Had never killed anything in his life. He simply wanted to protect his sisters from the current danger, wanted to protect Narnia from Jadis and her rule. Needed to fight to send the White Witch a message, that they wouldn’t be scared off too easily.

Sacrifices had to be made. Peter swung up his sword at the right moment and it became buried deep in  Maugrim’s chest, killing him instantly. Peter simply turned and washed the blood off his sword, ensuring his sisters were okay, taking in the wide-eyed wonder they looked at their big brother with. He couldn’t’ think about what had just happened, they needed to get somewhere safe.

So Peter compartmentalized it. He’d killed the wolf…forced himself not to think about it.

Every now and then it came back to him. It caught him off-guard, when he’d been pouring over maps or books, the image of the dead wolf that laid there. When they got back to the real world, taken out of Narnia after living out his life, it became a fantastical tale to tell Professor Kirk.

Seeing him now…Peter simply clenched his jaw and watched the wolf’s every move. If Jadis was able to come back, summoned by a hag and a werewolf, it made sense that Maugrim was to make another appearance in his life.

Maugrim was dead, Narnia was magical.

"How are you here?" Peter demanded. "You're dead."

"And yet, here I am boy," Maugrim's lips pulled back into a snarl. He chuckled, pacing towards Peter. "Or should I say _King_?"

“ _High_ King,” Peter corrected him.

“Your majesty.” Maugrim’s voice turned sarcastic as he dipped his head in a low bow. Then he lifted his head and continued to pace, circling Peter, watching him like a piece of meat. After a few moments, he leaned back on his haunches and slowly sat down.

They stared at each other.

Stared until a loud roar made Peter jump, made Maugrim leap to his feet, made Peter jolt awake from his dream with a sharp inhale of breath. He looked around the carriage, bringing his arm across his forehead.

He worked to steady his breath, to regain his composure. A King wasn’t supposed to be scared. Nevertheless, Peter looked out to the window nearest to him, expecting to find Maugrim racing along the side of the bumping carriage, but was relieved to find nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in and I'm already thinking I should have this move through Prince Caspian rather than be set after the movie. Decisions, decisions. This actually came about from my re-reading (and massively cringing) at my first Chronicles of Narnia attempt from 10 years ago, Slipping Away. Yes, it's been 10 years, I still have the story and I checked the date. But also from a tumblr prompt, re-watching Prince Caspian, and growing tired of saying I was going to write this but not actually doing anything with it.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter to this up anytime soon as it was an idea knocking at me and I needed it to get out. But if you're interested in more, let me know and I'll do my best!


End file.
